My Secret Lover
by HHH000gggg1111
Summary: A Victorie/Teddy oneshot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, but the poem is all mine.**

* * *

**_My Secret Lover_**

Victorie POV

I am the cheesiest girl in all of Hogwarts. I am sitting in a clearing of the forbidden forest (and I'm a prefect!), with a flower, a FLOWER of all things, trying to decide if I should talk to Teddy. Who would do a thing like that, some fairy-tale princess, probably, and if my life is anything right now it's certainly not a fairy-tale.

I dropped my head into my hands and sighed. Why Teddy? Why, out of all the eligible boys in Hogwarts, did I have to fall for Teddy Lupin? This is seriously messed up. We're cousins! Well not biologically but we might as well be. I'm trying not to think of the uproar it would be if we started dating, it'd make my head burst open. My head and my heart are already fighting for dominance.

_You need to stop thinking about him._

**_Why should I listen to you?_**

_Because I'm you._

**_I should ignore you and go kiss him._**

_You should NOT kiss him!_

**_Why?_**

_Because! Think of the uproar it would cause!_

**_I'm trying not to._**

_Well, don't think of Teddy, either._

**_Why not?_**

_Do I need to list it out? One, the whole generation would come after you two. Two, Michelle Runecorn would murder you. Three, Uncle George would win about fifty galleons from you respected aunts and uncle and you would never live it down!_

**_What if I don't care?_**

_I do!_

**_Why should you have a say in the matter?_**

_I'm you!_

**_Shut up._**

I groaned and stood up, aiming to get back to the castle before curfew. They say if you argue with yourself it's perfectly normal, it's when you argue with yourself and _lose_ that you should start to worry. If that's correct, I'm completely insane.

* * *

Teddy POV

"Hey Teddy, we're going up to the castle for dinner, you coming?" my friend Adrian Lawrence shouted at me as we exited the changing rooms.

"I'll catch up with you in a minute." I replied. I still had to put away the balls that we had used earlier in quidditch practice.

"alright." he walked ahead and I went over to the quidditch pitch. On my way back I noticed Victorie walking up the front steps beside me, deep in thought. She looked up and met my eyes briefly then looked back down again and rushed up the steps, her cheeks tinted pink. _What was that all about?_ I wondered, heading up the steps after her.

Throughout dinner I found myself glancing at Victorie, a habit I had developed about a year ago. I looked at her again and she was looking back. I was getting lost in her brilliant blue eyes and my hair started turning blue, as it usually does when I'm thinking about her. She blushed and looked away and I mentally kicked myself.

"I'll see you in the common room, Teddy." Adrian said, looking in the direction of the Ravenclaw table for his girlfriend. I nodded and headed to the Hufflepuff common room, trying not to think of a certain blonde haired, blue eyed, fifteen year old prefect.

* * *

Victorie POV

I woke up the next day with a nervous feeling in the pit of my stomach. I looked up at the clock. It was five-thirty a.m. Way too early for a Saturday. I tried to go back to sleep, but couldn't. i got dressed in a pair of jeans and periwinkle Wesley sweater. I pulled on some shoes and headed downstairs to the Gryffindor common room. No one was down yet, no one in their right minds would be. But, then again, I'm not in my right mind. I decided to go for a walk around the grounds until breakfast started.

I had been wandering around for about half an hour when i saw someone standing under the birch tree, someone with blue hair.

* * *

Teddy POV

I awoke to silence, nothing but the steady breathing of my roommates I normally hear.

I glanced out the window, seeing my view of the grounds, with nothing new in it. It was that one glance out the window that led me to decide that I wanted to go on a walk.

Getting dressed, and doing the whole get-up-and-do-something-interesting-with-your-day thing. Meaning I would get up, brush my teeth, all that kind of stuff. Finally ready, I found myself thinking about Victorie again. I shook the thought out of my head, not wanting to get my hopes up. I knew that even if she did like me, we could probably never be together, considering we're cousins and all, or, at least in a way.

I walk out of the old stone castle, and into the grounds, which was filled with the early morning light. It was a bit cold, but then again, it was ridiculous o' clock in the morning. I didn't feel like flying, so I just walked around in no particular direction. I stopped in front of the black lake, and looked into the watery depths. I started to think about Victorie again, she always liked to study out here.

I thought I saw movement out of the corner of my eye and turned around to find Victorie standing a few feet away. My heart started beating faster. _Do something you fool!_

"Hey, Victorie."

* * *

Victorie POV

_He's talking to me! Don't just stand there, do something!_

"Hi, Teddy." I said. _Hi?! That's all you can come up with?_

"Erm, good morning." I bit my tongue.

"ireallylikeyou." _I blurted out. Great, just great. You are an idiot, victories._ I mentally berated myself.

"What?" Teddy asked. I took a deep breath.

"I really like you, Teddy." I whispered. He just looked at me. I decided, well not decided exactly, that going with that 'gut feeling' that muggles are always going on about was the best thing to do. I leaned forward and closed the gap between us.

* * *

_I see that look in your eyes_  
_as you softly whisper my name_  
_as I watch your lips move _  
_I know it'll never be the same_

_I was about to pull away_  
_because I knew that it was right_  
_but then I felt that spark_  
_and light exploded before my sight_

_I felt my mind dissolve_  
_as I looked into those blues_  
_I did not try to stop what happened next_  
_I knew it was no use_

* * *

Teddy POV

My reserve was crumbling the second she told me she liked me. The next thing I knew her lips were on mine. I kissed back, putting my hands on her hips. I brushed my tongue across her bottom lip, begging permission. She granted it, parting her lips. She tangled her hands in my hair, which I'm sure was bright blue by now. It could have been hours… days… years even, but eventually the need of oxygen took over and we broke apart, breathing heavily. She looked at me, a mixture of amazement, fear and love in her eyes.

"What do we do now?" her voice was barely audible.

"It's a bit obvious, isn't it?" I whispered back, grinning slightly. She just looked at me. "Victorie Molly Wesley, will you accompany me hogsmeade this weekend?"

"What will the cousins think?"

"Let's let them decide that. Shall we?" I said, offering her my arm. She took it and we walked back up to the castle, ready to face whatever lay inside

* * *

**September 1st, 2017**

"So, all the children off at Hogwarts?" Molly Wesley the first asked as they sat down for dinner.

"Yup, I'm expecting a letter from Professor McGonagall by tomorrow morning at the latest." Ginny replied, dishing up some Sheppard's' pie for Lily.

"I'm not at Hogwarts." Lily said sadly, picking up her fork. Bill smiled at her.

"Your turn will come before you know it. Ginny was like that when she was your age." Lily just nodded.

"Teddy, what's got you so glum?" Audrey, Percy's wife, asked, seeing Teddy's put out expression. Lily giggled. Audrey looked at her.

"He wants to be kissing Victorie!" she cried in a sing-song voice. Bill looked like he had swallowed something the wrong way and George jumped up.

"I knew it! I believe someone owes me some galleons." the whole table groaned.


End file.
